Talk:Rain Tiger at Will Technique
curious Just out of curiosity, was this ever said to be Water Release in some way? Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) No, but would be curious to know what else it is. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Rank Did the Databook give a rank for this, and is this something only Nagato/Pain could do? Arrancar79 (talk) 05:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :No rank and we don't know.--Cerez365™ 05:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Users Nagato is the only listed user, but isn't Konan using it in the image on the article? Skitts (talk) 04:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's Pain.--''Deva '' 04:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Rain Tiger Variant? http://i25.mangareader.net/naruto/383/naruto-7751.jpg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-tMfaylbuY (around 1:34) Both the manga and anime, in the end of the fight against Jiraiya, Pain seems to try to confirm that prevent Fukasaku to flee with Jiraiya's message by placing your hand on the ocean surface. It would be a variant of this technique? Thunder God Cid (talk) 15:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so, assuming that what Deva did is even a "technique" they don't seem remotely related.--Cerez365™ 15:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Even if we consider that in both cases he seems to felt the presence of something through the water? Do you consider the act of putting his hand on the water just a symbolic gesture that he could not capture him? This seems, especially in the anime, have been done with some purpose. Thunder God Cid (talk) 15:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It definetely looks like that. It doesn't have to be related to this technique, but it's pretty obvious that Pein knew that Fukasaku wasn't there when he touched the water.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 17:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Konan? I have great fear about what this might potentially do but... Konan seemed to have used this possibly O.o At least the sensory link bit?--Cerez365™ 13:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :She has no control over rain, I don't even see how it could be implied.--''Deva '' 13:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You know... right before they cut to the music dance intro and then she finds Tobi ._. Why must you crush my dreams so Q_Q --Cerez365™ 13:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::She turns around and finds him just as he teleports, I'd don't consider that a use of this jutsu or any other sensory ability.--''Deva '' 13:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I think she has it. --Elveonora (talk) 14:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ah Deva's right all she did was turn around. I swore I saw her paperport to the location but I mixed the scenes up.--Cerez365™ 21:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Contradiction On the Amegakure page, it says that "The only thing that Ame's citizens could conclusively say about Pain was that he stopped the perpetual rain every Sunday and whenever he had to leave the village.4 (Naruto chapter 368, pages 7-8)" But on the Rain Tiger at Will Technique page it says "Pain made it rain every Sunday in Amegakure, or whenever he had to leave the village." So which one is it? Murali9395 (talk) 23:06, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Contradiction 2 Adding to the above section. Reading through chapter 368, it isn't actually made clear whether Pain causes the rain, or stops it. Did the databook perhaps say something? There's also mention of him stopping it every Sunday while Yūdachi, in the same chapter, says that it's just unusual for it to rain on a Sunday. There was also another thing that I removed from Nagato's article recently. It said that he stopped the rain every Sunday for Yahiko? Munchvtec (talk) 07:12, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :We don't have scans, but back then, ShounenSuki did translate all jutsu entries in the third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 18:01, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. Munchvtec (talk) 03:35, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Contradiction 3 Yūdachi said "Today isn't Sunday" and "It's never rained on any other day", so am I missing something or does that not point to the fact Pain made it rain every Sunday?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:40, August 3, 2018 (UTC) A response would be nice. The manga and anime said it so how can it not be specific?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 17:13, August 4, 2018 (UTC)